


Hiro

by Baymax_Fangirl15



Series: Two Can Keep A Secret... [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymax_Fangirl15/pseuds/Baymax_Fangirl15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enna," I start, but she cuts me off. Her eyes, a sweet chocolate-and-caramel-and-honey color, well up with hot, angry tears.</p>
<p>"There's nothing you can say that will make me forgive you. I don't know who you *are* anymore. But I know that I don't want to have anything to do with this new you." I stare at her, wishing she would just let me explain, but she had already left the room.</p>
<p>Without even looking back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiro

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm going to high school in four days, and we are allowed to bring our phone to school, so I will try my damnedest to update and post as much as I can without getting caught.
> 
> This part of the story takes place the day after Hiro had that dream. He was in his room working on a robot, Hirenna-Lee tries to hang with him, he unintentionally acts like a jerk, they get in a fight, and the story (hopefully) ends with a flashback. We'll have to see. Hiro also has a crush on her, so there's going to be a lot of sad things happening because he doesn't want anyone, especially Tadashi and Hirenna-Lee herself, to find out that he has a crush on his little sister. However, Hirenna-Lee has a crush on Hiro, and isn't very good at hiding her feelings. Hiro is just very oblivious to her feelings for him which,in this case, works in her favor, but Tadashi is very suspicious, so yea! Enjoy!(*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

"Hey, Hiro." My baby twin sister, Hirenna-Lee says as she walks through the door. She drops her backpack next to our bunk bed. She walks over to the desk where I'm working on Megabot and looks over my shoulder.

"Can I help?" She asks, "I don't have any homework to do and you don't hang out with me like you used to. It's kinda lonely." I want to hang out with her, be the older twin brother I used to be, but I can't for a long time. It's the only way I can control my feelings.

"Not today," I say, the phrase rolling off my tongue with ease, "Maybe tomorrow." I thought she would nod, disappointment running across her face, and leave it at that, like she always did.

Man, was I wrong.

"Why don't you want to hang out with me anymore?" She stares at me, her eyes burning like a blazing inferno. She wants me to answer her question. How am I going to answer that!? I can't just say, "Yeah, the reason for distancing myself from you is because I have a huge crush on you and I didn't want you to know." That's not an option. But what I say surprises me.

"You're annoying."

Wait...

...what!?

She looks at me, her face flushed with emotion. She narrows her eyes, her mouth pursed, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"How can I be annoying if I don't even hang out with you?" She asks me.

"You're always bugging me about hanging out." I answer. "It's obvious that I don't want to hang out with you. Why don't you understand that?" She just stands there, eyes widened and bottom lip quivering. I realize what I've just done and I immediately feel like shit. This is my twin sister, my  _baby_ twin sister! She looks at me, and my heart melts. I know she hates me right now, and I honestly don't blame her. If Tadashi said that to me, I would stay up all night trying to figure out how to kill him without leaving a trace. I wouldn't be surprised if that's what she's thinking right now.

"I understand," she whispers, "Well, I guess since you broke our promise, I'll leave you alone. I won't speak to you again. Ever. Because I'm annoying." Her voice cracked as she said 'annoying'. Fuck, why did I say that she was annoying!? Maybe I have a chance to apologize and fix this before it's too late.

"Enna," I start, but she cuts me off. Her eyes, a sweet chocolate-and-caramel-and-honey color, well up with hot, angry tears.

"There's nothing you can say that will make me forgive you. I don't know who you _are_ anymore. But I know that I don't want to have anything to do with this new you." I stare at her, wishing she would just let me explain, but she had already left the room.

Without even looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably mention Hiro and Hirenna-Lee's relation as twins: they're a rare >1% of twins who are fraternal and identical (another way to put it is that they're the ONLY set of twins like this). They were born the same day of the same month at the exact same time (right down to the nanosecond), but Hirenna-Lee was born the year after Hiro. So, Hiro is only a year older than her, since they were born at the same time.
> 
> Leave a comment if you have some constructive criticism, and don't forget: kudos are candies!!(*^▽^*)


End file.
